The Fox’s Miko – Return of the Miko
by Chicke
Summary: Sequel to The Fox’s Miko. Kagome is back in the future for good and now she must move on with her life without her friends and the man she loved.
1. I’m Back!

**b The Fox's Miko - Return of the Miko /b**

Summery: Sequel to The Fox's Miko. Kagome is back in the future for good and now she must move on with her life without her friends and the man she loved.

-Beginning Chapters Redone!- Unbeta Version -

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter One  
I'm Back!**

The sun began it trek home and the sky colored with blues, and pinks as the clouds went lazily by the sky darkened to give way to night as the suns refection illuminates the moon. It was a beautiful sight and most likely enjoyed by all, except one that is.

Not thing was out of place when the Higurashi family went inside for the evening. None would realize that in only a few moments Kagome would return to stay.

A Pink stream of light lit the well house as it transported it cargo to its destination; the bottom of the well. When the light cleared the form of a crying onna could be seen laying across the wells bottom. 4 deep lacerations became noticeable as blood seeping from her wounds to be soaked up in her uniform. Her hair was a ratty mess as blood and dirt smeared her face.

Naraku had done a number on her with his bone thing he used as a sword. The last thing she remembered was grasping the jewel then pouring her energy into it to purify it and with it Naraku. Just as Kikyo had once planned too. She knew something important had to be happening within that light she was submerged in, she could feel it, but knew not what it was. The magic burst she was stuck in for what seemed like hours was not only to send her home because in her hand the Shikon did not lay.

Checking her hand was the only movement should could make right now and was too weak to even attempt to climb out of the well just yet. Not only is her body weak from her injuries, but also do to her drain in powers. That last attempt to purify the jewel and Naraku had drained her immensely.

Realizing her situation she watched as her blood leaked out of her wounds and onto the dirt leaving not a single spot on the ground unpainted. 'Am I doing to die here? Did I go through all of that just to return to the future and die of blood loss?' she thought even as she was too weak to move her hand to attempt to stop the bleeding. Try as she might her arms were too heavy they felt like they each weighted over a ton "How many pints of blood are in the human body?" she asked herself weakly as she tried to sum up the amount that had leaked out of her like a steady stream

2 hours later Kagome had regenerated her powers enough to semi heal her deep wounds and make the climb up the latter. Once she reached the top of the well she rolled herself to the ground while her back rested against the well. She needed to rest a bit more, it took more energy then she thought to climb that latter.

Once she was satisfied she had enough rest she got up and left the well house,

stumbling across the shrine grounds and into her home. "Momma, Souta, Jii-chan I'm Home" Kagome said weakly as she opened the door then closing it behind her quietly.

Kagome looked up at the sounds of her mothers footsteps coming from the kitchen just in time to see her enter the living room. "Oh dear what happen to you" her mother fussed after seeing the state she was in. "Ji-chan call the medic hurry!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she saw the deep wounds on her daughter.

"NO!" Kagome yelled very voice coarse "don't I will be fine after some rest then I can heal myself. I cant explain how I got this way, so, I cant go." Kagome explained in a hurry when she saw her Jii-chan walking out of the living room as fast as he was able to do as he was bid.

Not really liking the decision, but understanding it and trusting her daughter she relented. And helped Kagome walk to her bedroom pretty much carrying her all the way. She was worried 'what happened over there for her to be like this?' she thought she knew Inuyasha would have never let anything happen to her, so, did that mean that he was gone? Did he die in a battle which left Kagome without a protector?

She sat up in her bed with her mothers help as she sat beside her waiting for an answer to the state she was in. "It's over. Naraku is dead and the Shikon completed" she said tiredly her breath still heavy.

Mrs. Higurashi exhaled relieved that such a danger her daughter faced was now over and she could return to her life as a normal human girl, but one thing was still on her mind. After all that trouble she went through with the Jewel what happen to it? "I am happy to hear that dear, but what happened to the Shikon? Did you and Inuyasha destroy it?" she asked looking into her daughters tired eyes.

"No, once we beat Naraku and the Jewel was once more in my hand it was purified and I think I has returned to me as it transported me back here." Kagome answered the best she could. It would not due well to lie to her mother about this should the Shikon ever become a problem in this era her mother needs to know of the possible dangers.

"So you still have to protect it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked for clarification to what she believed was going on.

"Yes in a way I am still the protector of the Shikon. Except I do not think it is a jewel any longer because when I turn inward to try and sense it I can feel its power all over me and not centered in one place. I am not too sure what it means, but I think the jewel has changed its form when it returned to my body." Kagome answered evenly her tone tired and warn.

"I see. Well at least you don't have to worry about demons here in this era coming after you for the Shikon." Her mother trying to lighten the load her daughter no doubt felt

"Yea, I guess your right. From now on I can be a normal human girl." That thought should have comforted her since that was what she had wanted once she found out who and what she was. The responsibility she had found her self thrust upon was too much for her 15 year old self.

But now that she has it, it is not what she wanted. She wants was to be back in the feudal era, she wanted to be with Youko even after all the things he had said she knew he did not mean them. He was much like Inuyasha when it came to his feelings. He did not know how to deal with them. Sure there was some emotions he could deal with like hate and desire, but the more deeper emotions such as love would scare him. When I told him I was leaving he reacted the only way he could and that was to lash-out at me. I do not blame him for how he handled what he saw as rejection.

b0ooo0/b

This would mark the first year since middle school that he did not have to worry about his community service to the Reikai. He knew he should be glad that he no longer needed to report to someone about his whereabouts or having in life in danger, but when he was a spirit detective it gave his life meaning. But more then that it gave his sinners soul minute relief. To be helping save things instead of being the one to destroy them.

He was the avatar form of Youko Kurama, but at the same time he was no longer the same ruthless demon of the past. In his human form he felt things with the intensity of a human, but at the same time he was so much more then a human. When he felt the love of a mother he choose to leave his demon half behind him at least until she became sick. With nothing but the feelings of love for his mother he stepped out of the shadows and became what he once was, Youko Kurama the kitsune thief. Only this time he emerged with the goal of saving his human mother.

Up until that moment he loved no one but his mother cared for no one but his mother. His decision to step out of the shadows led him to his now good friend Yusuke Urameshi. They battled beside each other for years watching each others back. It would seem that Kurama had all he had ever wanted, but still he could not help but feel that something was missing.

Not long after he had entered the Spirit Detective team his Youko aspect of himself awoken. From that moment he was changed. The Youko had awoken and would not meld back into him as it was previously. Soon he had developed what some would call a multi personality, however, he did not hear voices in his head as others with this problem may. His more kitsune instincts; which was mostly dormant was now awakened and he began to feel things with the intensity of a kitsune. Which at the time suited him just fine because there was nothing a kitsune valued more then family.

With the completion of his community service to the Reikai Kurama decided to leave his life as Youko behind him and live as the human Shuichi Minamino. With this decision he knew that he had to tie up all loose ends he held in the Makai so none would come looking for him with ill intent. When he had returned to the Ningenkai after he settled all his business in the Makai he decided that he wanted to attend University. It was the next logical step for him since he had decided to stay within the Ningenkai.

He settled into his human life fairly easily it was not hard seeing as how he did have a completely human background, human mother and all. But still he could not help but feel something important was missing, but he knew not what it was.

b0ooo0/b

Kagome got settled into her life in the future as quick as one could under her circumstances. It was hard living with the knowing what lurked in the shadows was real and not some made up story. At the same time knowing that they were no longer around or at least not so numerous.

The one thing that scared her the most was if she decides to announce her presence in hopes of finding her friends, was that she would not receive the answering call. Before she left the past she had talked with all her youkai friends and allies explain where she was from if they did not already know, and that the jewel may take her away out of reach for at the very least 500 years. Kagome told them that she was the only one in her era with her powers and when she returned she would release them in one big shot. A display of power they were sure to feel no matter where in Japan they were.

Of course at the time she had believed that the Shikon would have been gone, and now she was not so sure that announcing herself to whoever could hear was such a good idea. What if she announces herself and none of her friends answer the call, but another does. One that would wish her harm, one that would lust for the power of the jewel. The power they would no doubt sense in her display of power.

That was the reason she had decided not to announce her arrival when she returned. Kagome knew that she could not have handled anything that would have come to her feeling her power, the Shikon laced power. She had no choice but to continue her life as a normal human, at least on the outside.

She had to do what was best for protecting the jewel and her wants could not play into the equation. She had no choice but to lay low and hope that no youkai would ever give her a reason to use her powers on a grand scale.

Kagome had figured out that she could do small things without the power of the Shikon leaking out too much. It allowed her to train her powers so she could protect herself should the need arise and she was sure it would. The greed that the jewel attracts would no doubt cause her numerous problems in her life and she has to master the ability to use her powers without too much of the Shikon energy coming out.

What had surprised her most was her baby brother. She knew he was interested in her adventures and loved hearing about them, but his want to actually participate scared her slightly. She was not so sure she wanted to drag Souta into her dangerous lifestyle, but as she soon learned he would not take no for an answer.

He pestered and persisted none stop until she agreed using any means of persuasion he could and the one that worked was the one she could see coming to happen.

"Kagome please could you train me?" Souta asked for the millionth time since her return to the past.

Kagome looked at her now teenage brother he had grown so much over the years and she could not help but feel guilty for not being their during his childhood much. But what he asked of her was not something she could agree too, it was not a lifestyle she wished to put him in "No Souta. I can not. This lifestyle is not for you. Once you come into this world you can never get out. Death is the only way out of the lifestyle that destiny has chosen for me and I will not but you in such dangers." Kagome answered tone sharp hands clenched eyes narrowed as she awaited his rebuke to her denial. She knew it was coming, it was the same since the first time he asked and every time it was a different rebuke.

"Kagome you said so yourself that your lifestyle is dangerous. What if something comes here looking for you and you are not here? Who will save us if I'm not trained to protect us when you are not here? What if more then one demon comes here at a time? What then? I love you Kagome and I am here for you. Allow me to be your brother and take some of the load off your shoulders. Train me." Souta answered seriously he knew that this argument was one he would finally win because the widening of her eyes told him so.

Kagome's eyes widened when he voiced one of her fears and she could not deny his reasoning. Bringing a hand to her chest as if to shield her heart she answers "Ok I will train you, but Souta do not think it will be easy! If you want to be a part of this side of my life you have to take it all or nothing. You will forever have to look over your shoulders wondering if there was a youkai coming to kill you because of your role in my life. This is no game Souta this is real. There is a very real chance you will die. Not only that, but the training will be hard. Harder then anything you have ever experienced."

And so their bonding began.

Kagome would show him how to meditate explaining that he needed to do this a lot to wake up whatever energy he housed if he did in fact house any holy potential. It was not too much of a surprise to find that he did have some potential to train as a monk. But here in lies the problem, she did not know how to train a monk to use his ki.

Temples and Shrines he could have gained training from were fake in this era none had held holy ki in there bloodline for centuries. The only hum she had ever received while visiting a temple or shrine was old likely from an ancestor. She did not have much choices and the only thing she could do was raid her grandfathers scroll collection.

Jii-chan was always through his fake ofuda around and she had no doubt that some of them were written correctly only missing the holy ki to make it deadly. He had to of learned somewhere to draw those silly ofuda he was always brandishing. That would hint to a how-to achieve somewhere in their collection.

So while Souta meditated Kagome raided the storage hut on the ground that her grandfather stored their family heirlooms. While searching she had found a few scrolls to help her train her miko ki and a few other explaining how the energies are not that different. Only the teachings are different. If what she read was correct then she could teach Souta to draw his energy into a weapon of some sort. It would keep him satisfied while she searched for a more in depth training scroll for monk hood.

While her searching she had come upon a few things she could use for weapons training. There was a pair of old normal katana that was in need of some care, but would do the job until a better blade could be achieved. There was a few Kunai still in pretty good shape, there was also a few throwing spikes that were in almost new condition within the large wooden box she had found the katana in. So most of what she found were range weapons and would serve her purpose perfectly. Charged and thrown would be just as deadly as her arrows. Of course the first thing she would teach him was archery. If a problem does ever arrive she would want him to be as far away from the fray as possible and being an archer would do that. While still giving him the feeling of being useful.

Her life was not all training and magic since her return. She had retained a more normal life as well. She finished high school thanks to her mother enrolling her in home schooling which enabled her to be able to keep her grades and finish her task in the past. She had put off University while she was still trying to accomplish her mission in the past, but now that she was finished with her duty Kagome was able to further her education.

Kagome now attends Tokyo University majoring in archeology, history, mythology, and art. It was interesting to her and she figured that this field of training would be most beneficial to her. Although she is living now in the future the one thing Kagome wants more then anything was to learn the fates of her friends and this was the only way she knew how.

When Kagome wasn't emerged within her studies she was working with her brother to train their powers. Helping her brother master what she was teaching him all the while inventing new ways to use her ki to protect herself should word of her return become known and become a problem.

Kagome knew she alone now, that there was no one to protect her but herself and she would not be caught unprepared should an attack happen. She would be the only hope her family had if such a thing occurred. Demons were not so numerous in her era, but she had sensed youki scattered throughout Japan since her return to the modern era. Kagome figured it was because she was so distracted with her duty to the jewel that she never noticed it before now.

Over the few years that she had returned Kagome noticed the number of youkai she sensed in Tokyo had multiplied. Though it was still nothing compared to the feudal era it still gave her hope that at least some of her friends were still among the living. Her friends were strong and some of the youki she had sensed was no where near the power her friends excluded so if these weakling youkai could survive then her powerful youkai friends could as well. Still this did nothing for her questions because she still could not announce herself as she wanted. The risk was too high.

Though she could not make her 'call' do to the dangers she kept her senses open, waiting for that familiar tingle she hoped to receive. If she could just find one, even if it was someone she was not too friendly with in the past she could have the answers she so craved.


	2. In My Heart

This Chapter covers Kagome's Thoughts and feelings which will allow you all to understand her better as the story evolves.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter two  
In my Heart**

Kagome sat on her bed within her room at her families shrine staring at group photo of her friends that she had taken during the beginning of her travels. It had taken place soon after the arrival of Sango, but long enough to where they were like family.

They were smiling, but Sango still had that lost look in her eyes. Kagome knew that the gleam in her eyes would change as the slayer got to know the hentai houshi Miroku. He saved her as much as she saved him they were a perfect couple if there ever was one. Shippo perched on Inuyasha's head with his hands gripping his puppy ears. Inuyasha looking at Shippo his body language saying he was ready to pounce and punch the little guy. Me getting ready to 'SIT' Inuyasha once he does. The image of us in the picture was so like every other one we have, where Inuyasha and I are arguing or getting ready to argue that I could not help but chuckle.

Taking a closer look at the picture Kagome noticed she had half the Shikon around her neck telling her that this picture was taken before Kikyo had the bright idea to steal it from her and give it to Naraku in an attempt to purify both him and the jewel; 'which failed'. Kagome thought to herself still unable to stop looking at the jewel the very source of all her problems. "Such a small thing to cause so much trouble." she said out loud as she placed the picture back on her nightstand.

There was so much that Kagome wished she could do, so much that she wished to accomplish in this life, but it all feels so mundane and trivial now. All her dreams were so empty when she was faced with the reality that she was alone now. Though she had her birth family and she loved them all dearly she could not help but feel as if a piece of herself is missing. Kagome knew what was missing, but she also knew that she could never have it.

Knowing that not all demons had been killed she was filled with both relief and grief. Relief because she knew at the very least one of her friends would still be alive today because they were powerful, there was no doubt in her mind that at least Sesshomaru lived after all he was the most powerful demon in Japan during that time and as the years past he would only get stronger. Grief because now that she knew even if not completely certain that someone was still alive she could not contact or find them without exposing herself to other demon.

It was too dangerous not only for her, but her family as well as the world. What would happen if someone found out who she was or better yet what she was? What if some evil creature got their claws into her and found out how to use the Jewel through her? The modern world would change and humans would have no chance of survival.

Humans in this era were not equipped with handling youkai anymore and would be nothing but food for oni. It was because of this risk that she did not announce herself as she wished she could.

Once again Kagome finds herself sacrificing her happiness for humankind and this time none would share or know how much the world weighs on such slim shoulders. 'Kagome Higurashi the toy of fates and daughter of destiny.' she felt the truth in that thought as she thought it like she had resigned in her fate. Kagome watched seemingly transfixed as a tear rolled off her cheek only to splash on her hand. "Huh? I did not even know I started to cry" Kagome said to herself as she wiped her eyes with her hands hastily almost afraid that it would be seen by others. The splash seemed to have shaken her from her state of mind Kagome knew her family worried which was why she would put on her 'I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm happy' face when ever in front of someone else.

It was worse sometimes knowing that demons were not all gone because she could do nothing to find any of her friends. It was a lonely existence forced to like a fake life now that her purpose was over even if her responsibility never was. Everyday that used her powers beneath her barrier so it does not leak out in public view was a risk. The possibility that someone a demon was to come close enough to were she released her power and sense her was always on her mind. Even while she mourned the loss of her friends was that still on her mind. She thought about it just as much if not more then she thought of everyone from the past and she thought about them constantly.

Mostly she thought of Sango and Miroku, because she knew of all her friends those would be the two she would never see again if she was ever reunited with her demon friends. Miroku and Sango would be dead they were human after all and 500 and some odd years is a long time to live. "Impossible for humans" Kagome thought out loud 'I have been doing that a lot lately' she thought with a shake of her head before her mind went back to Sango and Miroku.

Even though they were dead now she at least owed it to them to find out what became of them. 'Were they married? Did Sango have tons of children? Was one named after me? Ok so that was my selfish desire ringing through the air. Did they live a long happy life?

Of course the thought of children lead her mind to her little Shippo. 'What of Shippo? Who took care of him when I was forced to leave?

Shippo was just a child when she left and she knew that Inuyasha was over 200 years old when she met him and he was a hanyou so he ages faster then a youkai would; or at least that is what she believes to be true.

And of course thinking about Shippo lead her thoughts to another kitsune she knew. Is she found any of her friends then they could help her find Youko. It pains her to think of how they ended their relationship; if even relationship was the correct word. Kagome longed to explain to him that she did not want to leave him, but was forced too. She was torn from that world whether or not she wished to go and there was nothing she could have done to stop it.

It hurt more then she could ever image to think of him. He was the first and only being she had ever experienced the physical act of love with. The only being she wished to make love with because that was what it was. They did not fuck or screw they made love each and every time it was beautiful. Even when he would bind her with his plants and torture her body until she begged for completion.

When they were together Kagome could see her future. A future with silver hair and golden eyed kits, but now that dream was gone.

Lost forever.


	3. Life is for the Living

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**bChapter Three  
Life is for the Living/b**

There were not many that could understand Kagome even a little when it comes to the pains of the heart. But if there was one that even came remotely close then it was her high school friend Keiko. Kagome knew that she was waiting for someone she had told her that much when they talked about why neither of them dated.

Keiko had told her that she had a boyfriend, but he was forced to move away for a few years. She did not talk much about this boyfriend or anything nor did she asked to much about the 'Boy Trouble' Kagome was suffering from and maybe that is why they got along so well? Or it could be the fact that when ever their other friends tried to get them to date they always said they had plans with the other. They became best friends fast both sharing the same ideals and goals.

After a while they stopped trying to push Kagome and Keiko to date what ever male agreed and Kagome thinks its because there friends believed that they were a couple. Though it was horribly embarrassing neither refuted the claim knowing that the girls would stop trying to push them off on different guys all the time.

Years later her and Keiko still joke about that though they do not spend as much time together anymore, but that was ok with Kagome. She knew that Keiko's boyfriend had returned to her just like he promised and she did not want to intrude on their catch-up time. She was happy for Keiko because she was such a nice girl and she deserved to be happy! Though they did not spend as much time together Keiko or Kagome would call the other every few weeks to see how things were going with the other. They also meet for lunch about once a month to hangout if they were able. Between school and training Kagome did not have much time to just hangout. With Keiko, between Yusuke, school, and her job at her parents ramen shop she too did not have much time to hang-out.

It had been 3 months since Kagome and Keiko were able to hang-out which is the reason Keiko now calls her friend.

IRing Ring Ring/I

"Moshi Moshi Higurashi residence Kagome speaking" Kagome said when she picked up the phone in her room. She had been on the internet looking up information on a paper she was writing for her mythology class on ancient Egyptian pyramids.

"Hey Kagome, Its Keiko you got a minute?" Keiko asked as she sat on her bed in the apartment she rents with Yusuke. Her and Yusuke had moved in together about 2 weeks ago which was why she had no time to see Kagome over the last few months. Between apartment hunting and buying all the things you need for your first apartment she to busy for anything else, but since they had settled in she wanted to see Kagome and maybe introduce her to Yusuke.

"Hey Keiko long time no speak huh? Ya I got a minute what's up?" Kagome asked as a smile came to her lips upon hearing her best friends voice. She missed the girl a lot over the past few months.

"Hey if your not busy this Saturday I want you to come over to my new apartment. Yusuke and I moved in together! I want you guys to meet plus I wanted to invite you to dinner since we had not seen each other in a long time. We are having a small get together like a house warming party! And I want you to come." Keiko asked she was happy to be able to get a hold of her friend. She knew all too well how hard it can be to contact Kagome.

"Oh my god! You guys moved in together? That is so great congrats Keiko. I would love to come over and meet the man that makes my best friend so very happy!" Kagome finished after a surprised gasp when her friend said they moved in together. That was such a big step!

"Great! I live at Mitsukai Apartments on the second floor apartment 245. Come around 2 or so that way we have time to talk and what not before anyone shows up." Keiko said wanting to make sure they had time before she was forced to play hostess. She hopes that Yusuke knows to tell his demon friends to tone it down since her very much human friend will be here.

"Ok no problem. Are you sure you don't want me to come earlier so I can help you setup and what not. I can help you cook or whatever so that way you are not slaving over a stove or knee deep in work while everyone else is having fun?" Kagome asked wanting to help her friend knowing that Keiko would do the same for her if the situations were any different.

"Really? That would be great! Yusuke is always complaining about my cooking skills, or lack of as the case may be." Keiko said with a slight laugh though her tone was relieved.

"Its no problem you would do the same for me. What time should I come by? I'm not doing anything at all on Saturday so I can come over as soon as I wake up if you wanted." Kagome asked needing to know that time she should show up to help out.

"Um, if your not busy then you can come over anytime from 9am on. I'll be doing all the touch up cleaning so ill be up early." Keiko said as she twirled the cord of the phone around her index finger as she leaned against the wall beside her phone hookup.

"Ok no problem, I'll come over first thing then. And congratulations again!" Kagome confirmed her plans with a smile. She was happy that to see Keiko again and was curious about the boyfriend. He must be something wonderful to deserve such loyalty from Keiko. Little did Kagome know was that Yusuke was like a twin Inuyasha when it came to personality.

"Great and thanks Kagome cya tomorrow!" Keiko replied moving from her lean on the wall knowing that call was almost over.

"No problem c-ya tomorrow!" Kagome replied as they both hung up their phones. Kagome sat at her desk looking at the screen for a moment before she stood to tell her mother. She wanted to get them a house warming gift and would need to go to the mall.

Keiko hung up the phone which was in the kitchen and walked into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games. She scowled there was so much to do and of course he would not help with any of if. To top it off most of the people coming were his friends though she would call Kurama Hiei and Kuwabara her friends as well the others she does not even know too well having only met them a few times. "Yusuke!" she exclaimed loud enough to make sure she got his attention.

Pausing his game knowing the tone Keiko used was not a good one "Yea Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he turned his head to look at her from his seat on the couch.

"My friend Kagome from High School the one I told you about is coming over tomorrow early to help me get the house ready for the party. You might want to tell your friends that a ningen will be here." she hinted knowing he would understand what she meant.

"Come on Keiko! You invited a ningen to a party with a house full of youkai?! What were you thinking?" Yusuke shouted with a scowl on his face 'how can someone so smart do things so stupid?' he asked himself watching as her face reddens with her rage.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Kagome had been their for me when you were off in demon world doing gods knows what for all those years! She was the one that stopped all the others from trying to get me to date other guys! She is the only friend I invited and you will deal with it!" She finished index finger in the air pointing at the being of her anger.

"Fine Keiko! Shit! Do you always have to be such a bitch!"

ISMACK!/I


	4. To Remember

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 4  
To Remember**

The sounds of Kagome's lamp being dragged across her nightstand echoed within the previously quiet room as Kagome moved the lamp closer to her bed she needed better lighting to do what she planned. Turning the light on with a simple touch Kagome leaned off the bed to pick up the bags she had just brought in from her trip to the mall. A smile lights her face as she pulls out a small box and places it on the nightstand while looking at it fondly. It was one of those chia pets you see on tv only this one was a fox. After spotting it she could not help but buy it and she loved it so much she got one for Keiko as well. The thing reminded her of Youko it being a fox and all.

With a sigh Kagome turns to the other things in the bag first taking out the wrapping paper and measuring the length she would need to wrap the gifts. Reaching over Kagome took out another box bigger then the one she placed on her nightstand and places it in the center of the paper.

It was a small indoor herb garden the kind you can place near a window on the counter. Looking at the greenery in the picture Kagome could not help, but think of Youko in that minute. It was like this when ever she was in a garden or forest the greenery, she could not help but think of him in those areas because that was how he fought, he held powers over plant life.

Wrapping the gifts as neatly and fast she could Kagome placed them back in the bag wrapped and ready for tomorrow. Now finished wrapping the gifts and her mind securely held by her Ex Lover Kagome reached under her bed to grab her photo album.

It was times like this one that Kagome was glad she had the foresight to bring a camera with her on some of her travels. The pictures started off with just her and Inuyasha a few while mid 'SIT' glowing beads and all bringing a nostalgic smile to her face. Turning the page Kagome was greet with the smiling face of Shippo. Running her finger down the picture of his face 'I wonder how his life was after I left. I hope the others took care of him.' Kagome thought sadly before a chuckle escaped her at the next picture.

Kagome could remember when it was taken. Inuyasha had said something rude and hurtful to her and Shippo took it adversely. Launching himself at Inuyasha he latched onto one of his sensitive little inu ears chewing on it like no ones business. There were a lot of happy times and much sad, but they stood together making the most of their misery.

Turning the page in the album Kagome smiled fondly at the next picture. It was a candid pic one taken by Shippo when he learned how to operate it. In the picture it had Miroku standing by Kagome one hand clutching his staff as the other was no where to be seen. Next to him I stood looking embarrassed and angry. With a chuckle she announced "he was groping me in this picture"

Bringing the album to her chest Kagome moved all the stray strips of paper wrappings off the bed and into the trash. "What?" Kagome asked herself aloud as an old dried flower fell out of the album to the floor beside the trash can.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she actually looked at the flower. It was a red rose. Not just any red rose, but one given to her by Youko on the third time they seen each other. Picking up the rose off the floor Kagome sits back on the bed and opens the album to one of the last pages. Placing the rose back where it belongs Kagome's eyes were drawn to the picture above it. It was the only one she had of Youko. It was taken the same day he had given her that rose.

_Flashback_

The sun was setting as Kagome sat alone in a field not far from Edo. She was doing the meditation techniques Miroku taught her for better control of her powers. He told her the longer she could hold a steady stream of her Miko ki the stronger it would become due to her practice. He had said that if the body was use to expelling a certain amount of ki each day it would store enough so she could have her normal amount of reserves. So, in Kagome terms she meant it as the more she used in practice while still not tiring herself the stronger she would become, the more power she would house. /I

What poor Kagome didn't know and would probably never know was that her new kitsune lover was feeding off her ki. Though he never took enough to tire her he did add to her 'exercise' and after a few more time of meeting him her body would take his feeding into account and make sure to store enough energy.

Shippo also fed from her, it was an unconscious act because he was still to young to know what he was doing. So not only was her body producing enough to sustain Shippo's feeding, her training, her new lovers feeding, but also her normal day to day demon slaying. When this is all put into consideration along with the energy boost from the Jewel it was no wonder she had trouble controlling her energy bursts when she first returned to her era.

__

IAs Kagome came down from her meditative high she could feel the approach of Youko. Legs stretched out and arms back she moved into a reclined position waiting for her lover to show. A smile stretched her face as she rubbed the inside of her thigh remembering the talk they had yesterday.

He came to her and told her he would like to mark her as his. Not anything as serous as a mate, but a courting mark all the same. He said it was a tradition to mark the female they wish to pursue and one day maybe take as mate or wife in human terms. She was so happy at that moment, knowing he was asking to be her boyfriend or would fiancé be a better term? So happy and so excited she was when he asked she launched herself at him and started undressing him saying "Yes" before she moved to kiss him passionately.

A sigh escaped her lips while a finger gently caressed the mark lovingly her body shivering in delight as the memory of what he did to her body replayed in her mind. The glimmer of silver in the tree line had her eyes moving to the spot she knew her lover was to walk out of.

Kagome watched as the handsome silver kitsune strutted into the clearing with a sexy smirk on his lips. "Having pleasant thoughts love?" his dark seductive tone sounded as he approached her still declining form.

Head lifted up a little more then normal Kagome smiled while the hand touching her thigh continued its caress. Moving her legs open enough for him to see exactly what she was caressing she answered "Hmm, I was just thinking about yesterday." the huskiness of her voice had his nose twitching as he took a attentive sniff, his eye lids lowering in appreciation of the scent he received.

Reaching into his hair he withdrew a seed turning it into a rose right before her eyes. Kagome always loved to see him doing this. Bringing the rose to his nose he lowered his eyes as he took in the aroma.

Caught by how handsome he looked right in that moment Kagome could not help, but think 'that would make an awesome picture' the thought reminding her of the camera she has in her pack. "OH! Hold that pose!" Kagome said as she leapt to her feet Youko watching in confusion. With a "Ahha" she pulled out her Polaroid camera.

Looking at the strange item she took out his curiosity got the best of him "What is that?" his sensual voice sounded sending delicious tingles down her spine.

Lift the camera so he could see she answered "This is a camera. It takes an instant picture of whatever I point it at." seeing the confusion in his gaze she adds "Like a painting but more realistic and instant."

Looking at the item wearily he asks "and how does it work?"

"Well, all I have to do is look through this little spot and aim it to what I want the picture of" Kagome started pointing to the little clear area that you look through. "then you press this button" she continued pointing to the little black button on top of the Polaroid camera "Then a flash of light and a picture comes out. You have to wait a few moments for the picture to clear." Kagome finished explaining the best she could while lifting the camera to aim "Ok now make the pose from earlier…" Kagome asked as she waited for what she said to sink into Youko's mind.

Knowing what she wants he lifts the flower to his nose and lowers his lids once more to stare at her with desire.

"Great!" Kagome said as the flash of light went off and the picture popped out. Taking the picture she waved it around for it to develop faster all the while watching as Youko approached her slowly his eyes still holding his desire.

They had made love again on that night twice before she had to return to her group.

End Flashback

Taking the picture out of its place Kagome shuts the book and pushes it slightly under her bed. 'I almost forgot about this picture' she thought as she stared into the golden eyes of the kitsune she was in love with. "I wish…" Kagome stopped herself from continuing that thought as she lied down on her bed placing the picture under her pillow to close her eyes. 'It is best to not think about what one has lost.' was the last thought that shifted through her mind as she fell asleep for the night.


	5. Meet Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. nor do i earn anything from writing these fan fics they are for entertainment purposes only, But i do own the plot!! No stealie!"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 5  
Meet Kagome**

The room was quiet as the rising sun cast its rays through the curtained window casting the room in a dull glow. A groan echoed throughout the room as the bed sheets shifted. Hands peeking out of the blanket to grasped the corners pulling it up and over his crimson head of hair. 'I should get up, Yusuke will be here soon.' the red head sighed while pulling the blanket down and sitting up. The cold morning air had him rubbing his chest in an attempt to warm himself.

He knew he did not have much time and so he got up and went straight towards the shower. As he was putting his last shoe on a knock sounded from the door. Once he tied his shoes he walked towards the door.

"Hey Kurama you ready to go?" Asked Yusuke as Kurama opened the door to greet him.

"Would you like a cup of tea or something before we head out?" The always polite Kurama asks Stepping aside should Yusuke except his offer. He knew he wouldn't, but it never hurt to ask.

"No man, I want to get this done quick Keiko has some chick coming over early to help with everything." Yusuke stated while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly while stepping back so Kurama could exit his apartment.

"Hmm" was the sound of contemplation that left the lips of Kurama as he grabbed his keys from the nearby table placing them in his front jean pocket. He locks the door knob and closes the door following Yusuke out.

They exited Kurama's apartment building with no further conversation. Yusuke was a little worried to have a human that is not in their 'inner circle' attend one of his parties because there would be mostly all youkai. Some of them like Jin have things about them that would tell a person they were not human. No matter what his feelings on the subject was Keiko wanted her to be their and so she would. He could not bring himself to fight her on it. This girl was obvious one of the only friends that stood by Keiko's decision to wait for him. So he could do nothing beside make sure to make it home before anyone shows up that way he could meet the girl.

Kurama knew what Yusuke's worries were or at least he thinks he knows? "So am I correct in the guess that this 'chick' as you called her has no idea about who we are? Youkai I mean."

Tilting his head just a little so he could look at Kurama sideways Yusuke answers "Yea that right. I tried to tell her that it was not a good idea, but she would not hear it. She said that she had no seen or spoke to her friend much since I returned, I kind of felt bad. Keiko had told me that her friend was the only one that would not pressure her into dating and would help her get out of them when her other friends tries to hook her up. I don't get it, but they bonded because she was waiting for a long lost boyfriend too or something…. At least that was what Keiko thought."

"So what are you going to do then?" Kurama asked curious knowing that Yusuke did not really want an uninformed ningen to attend a party full of youkai. "Is Shizuru and Kuwabara coming as well? It was help to distract the girl if she was interacting with only the humans of the party." Kurama suggested looking for a way to help his friend.

"No Shizuru is not coming she has work, but Kuwabara said he'll show up and if she is even remotely good looking then the fool would try to monopolize her time." Yusuke said trying to think positive. Keiko never said if she was a looker or not and he would never ask. That was just asking for her to smack him.

"Ah, but that in itself could be a problem….Chu if you remember is also going to be attending. He is very much like Kuwabara when it comes to a pretty girl. Maybe even worse considering he is a youkai and all, youkai do have a different set of morals then ningen do." Kurama warned they knew Chu's behavior by now and he could be a problem because well, he's a drunk.

With a groan Yusuke replies "Aw man, I forgot about Chu. He is coming too I heard from Jin, Touya, Rinku and Chu a few days ago saying they got the border passes to come into Ningenkai for the party."

With a nod Kurama asks "So who is coming exactly?" he was curious and if he knew exactly who was coming then maybe he could help Yusuke out a bit. He knew that he would probably have to distract the girl from approaching any of the more colorful youkai.

"You, Me, Keiko, that chick, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Kuwabara, I invited Hiei but I don't think he would show up. I have not heard back from him." Yusuke answered back counting the names as he called them off with his fingers "So that makes all together 9 maybe 10 in Hiei shows up."

"Hmmm" Kurama responded thoughtfully before he added half jokingly "Jin could always wear a hat" his tone sounded helpful as he smiled sheepishly at Yusuke.

**0ooo0**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Kagome knocked on the apartment number that Keiko had given her yesterday as best as she could considering both hands were occupied with a bag. Luckily she did not have to wait long before the door was opened for her and Keiko welcomed her in.

"Hi Kagome come in!" Keiko said as she hugged Kagome.

Returning the hug as best as she could she responded in the like "Hey yourself. It seems like it had been forever since I seen you last" Kagome said with a smile as Keiko moved aside to allow her passage.

"I know I'm sorry I have been really busy what with getting to know Yusuke again and moving in together" Keiko replied sullenly feeling bad for neglecting her best friend while she showed Kagome to the kitchen.

Placing the bags on the kitchen table Kagome responds "Its no problem really, I understand. You have waited to so long to see the one you love again that everything else just doesn't seem so important anymore." Kagome responded with a smile happy but envious of her friend after all she would never see the one she loved again.

"Hey what's this?" Keiko asked motioning towards the bags Kagome had put down.

"Oh they are home warming gifts." Kagome responded with a smile as she took the smallest package out of one of the bags.

"You did not have to do this Kagome!" Keiko said as she excepted the gift all the same it was bad manners not too.

"Its nothing special. Just a few things that you should have now that you'll be cooking the meals now. Well that one is more of a decoration. It was so cute I had to get it." Kagome said as she motioned to the box in Keiko's hand.

Opening up the gift Keiko laughed "Oh this is cute, but why the fox?" she asked curious of the selection.

"it was the cutest one they had. It reminds me of someone. I got one for myself and knew you'd like It too so I got it." Kagome said with a nostalgic smile on her face as she pictures Youko in her minds eye.

"Really? A fox? So the guy you are waiting for reminds you of a fox huh?" Keiko asked curious despite herself she wondered what it was about this person that would make Kagome think of him as she looked at a fox.

"Yea I guess. He was very foxy" Kagome tried to stop that line of questioning with that statement and a naughty grin to tell her friend that her mind was in gutter with that sentence.

Chuckling "I see" Keiko responded a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh um, Yusuke has not come back yet with the food to cook so we can just clear out the fridge and make room for beers then we can chat until he gets here. I had finished everything else." Keiko responded as she walked to the table to open the other gift.

**0ooo0**

"Keiko I'm back!" Yusuke yelled as he opened the front door Kurama following closely behind his hands full of bags as well. "I'm putting everything down in the kitchen."

"Ok Yusuke we'll be there in a second!" Keiko called back from the spare room where her and Kagome were talking. This was were Yusuke went when he wanted to play his video games so there were tables and chairs so they could talk without being over heard should anyone come inside the apartment quietly.

Yusuke remained in the kitchen when he heard the call from Keiko shifting through the bags making sure to separate the drinks from the food so Keiko could come and do with it what she will. He also wanted to this meeting the chick business over with. He just had to figure out how hard he had to actually try. Odds are this girl would not be stupid, being friends with Keiko was proof of that enough. Keiko rarely hung out with other girls so this one would have to be able to understand her if they were still friends after high school had finished.

Kurama watched as Yusuke put the bags down and began to sort through it. He could feel it, the moment they entered the apartment. The feel of muted power, it was a feeling he had not felt in so long. He knew the feeling anywhere because a kitsune converted the feeling to a sense of home. A kitsune family has an open bond that allows feeding whenever and wherever, but when you are near the one you have this link with it leaves you feeling like you had just come home. Those, however, are not the only bond that would produce this feeling. The bond of Intention also permits this same feeling, so he was either near a member of his clan; or he was near an intended.

Kurama knew that he had no living family, he being that last of his clan. He also knew he had no opened Bond of Intention either; he would have felt it more profoundly when he had transformed back into his original form, but he had not. This leads him to believe, someone was trying to trick senses somehow. Fanning his senses to feel out this girl that was suppose to be Keiko's friend he gasped at the answer his prodding received.

Hearing the quiet gasp Yusuke turns to Kurama "Are you alright man?" He asked concerned while reaching over to grasp Kurama's shoulder.

But Kurama did not hear him he was to busy submerged in a vision that flashed before his eyes. A woman she was sitting in a clearing under a tree and she was a green sailor fuku, she had long black hair and dark blue. She was smiling seductively at him as she opened her legs and gave him a nice view of her panties while rubbing on something on her inner thigh. Shaking his head as the vision blurred he cleared his mind of the memory. Though he could not remember why the mere vision of this girl caused his heart to ache 'who was she to me? I cant remember.' he thought as he turned to Yusuke who was looking at him concerned. "I'm sorry Yusuke what did you say?" he asked politely with the tilt of his head.

"Are you ok Kurama?" Yusuke asked but he was never able to wait for the reply as Keiko was now walking into the room with a slightly shorter girl.

As Keiko and Kagome stood to greet Yusuke Kagome felt something familiar ghost over her. Freezing for but a moment Kagome decides to answer the call by pushing slightly at the aura prodding her. It was a youkai, and a very familiar one at that. The beating of her heart quickened, she would know the feel of this aura anywhere, even warped slightly as it was. Youko was near. 'Please don't let this Yusuke be Youko under a different name' she thought with dread as she followed Keiko out the room. She almost sighed in relief when she saw Keiko walk up to the dark haired boy and give him a kiss. 'its not him' she thought in slight confusion. She knew she felt it, him, but where is he then? Kagome asked herself not seeing Kurama standing in a corner of the room on the far end of the kitchen.

"Yusuke this is Kagome Higurashi, and Kagome this is Yusuke Urameshi." Keiko introduced with a wave of her hand.

Kagome smiled and replied "Nice to meet you Yusuke-san" with a slight bow to be polite.

"Yo. And just call me Yusuke, I don't like all that san crap it makes me feel old." Yusuke said as he replied to her greeting with that signature cocky grin of his.

Kagome's smile widens at his attitude, it would seem like they would get along nicely. She was relieved. Before anything more could be said Keiko continued with the introductions "Oh and Kagome this is Shuichi Minamino, Shuichi this is Kagome." Kagome introduced leaving her last name out knowing that he heard her when she introduced Kagome to Yusuke.

Kurama watched with slightly widened eyes as the very girl from his memory followed Keiko into kitchen. Backing into the shadow of the corner he observed her. The feel this girl gave off was one of a miko and on top of this point was the fact that she looked exactly like a woman from his past. Racking his brain he tried to remember anything he could about the girl in his memories, but nothing came up only that she was a miko and that he had indeed marked that miko with the Bond of Intention. That was 500 years ago and there was no way that she had gone 500 years without taking another lover.

There was only one way to find out for sure if this was in fact the girl from his memory, but in doing so he would alert her to who he was. Maybe if he played this just right he could make her think it was nothing. He mused as he approached the miko with a polite smile. After all he did not want to make her suspicious of him. So as he reached out to take her hand and bring it to his mouth he allowed the link if he had one to take a small taste.

Kagome watched flustered as he brings his lips to her knuckles and gasps as she feels a foreign energy roll in hers slightly.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked with a smile his eyes taking on an innocent gleam while trying to look as harmless as he could.

Nervous and flustered under such an attractive smile Kagome blushed more "Yes, sorry I thought I felt something." Kagome said the last part in a whisper more to herself then to anyone in the room, but they all heard her.

'It's there, but I know not how.' Kurama thought to himself as he tried once again to remember anything he could about the girl. 'maybe a reincarnation?' he thought before dismissing that idea 'even if it was possible to transfer the bond, she would have been likely to take a husband or lover before she passed.' he thought as a low voice added 'unless she died while we were lovers.' mentally clearing his mind he knew he would not find answers until he could meditate on it and it was likely he would not get the chance to tonight so it would be best to not think about it he decided as he stepped back and away from the flustered girl.

A laugh could be heard behind the pair as they heard Yusuke say "Well damn Kurama I did not think you had it in you" he was joking of course, but it was strange to see Kurama flirt with this girl. Not once in all their years as friends had he seen Kurama flirt with anyone.

Of course that comment only caused Kagome to blush more before hurrying over to the table with the food and start putting things away. Keiko and herself would be cooking the food very soon.


	6. Making the Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. nor do i earn anything from writing these fan fics they are for entertainment purposes only, But i do own the plot!! No stealie!ATTN: Its short i know but i wanted to get something out in hopes i can pick up where i left off. This chapter was just a setup for the next one which will be longer i promise.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 6  
Making the food**

Stirring the pot of udon she was making Kagome allowed her thoughts to wander. 'I know I felt his ki. There was also that slight pulling sensation I felt when ever we spooned after making love. But that red head is not him, he looks nothing like Youko. A reincarnation maybe? Had Youko died and she never knew?' she asked herself not liking the possible answer at all. 'No, Youko was much too clever to die.' Kagome thought confident in her lover's abilities to not get caught.

Kurama had elected to stay while Yusuke left to pick up Kuwabara and a few other things saying it was for the safety of Keiko. Yusuke did not completely buy his excuse but figured that if he was so interested in a girl then maybe he just stay quiet and see what comes of this. Kurama was his friend and he wanted him to be happy and if this girl could make him happy then so be it.

So lost in her thoughts Kagome was that she did not realize she had an audience. Kurama stood out of field vision and watched her as she cooked trying to figure out what those visions he saw where. Those where memories he knew, but not from his human life. They were from his life as Youko. But things were out of place; like her cloths. The longer he watched her the more pronounced the odd feeling of longing became. It was confusing because how could he long for someone he did not know? Wanting to at least getting her talking he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Startled out of her thoughts by the sound she whirled around hand over her heart. "Don't do that!" Kagome exclaimed when she turned to face the red head. "You scared me".

"My apologies I did not mean to startle you" he said sincerely it was the truth he had not meant to scare her. She was more jumpy then other girls he noticed quickly filing that away as puzzle piece number 1.

"Its ok I just got lost in my own world. It happens from time to time." Kagome replied with a smile.

Desire. That was the emotion he felt when he seen her smile at him. That was also another emotion he had not felt in what seemed like centuries. Which was why as a human he could not stop the slight flustering of his cheeks in response to the emotion he was feeling. Puzzle piece number 2 being, he desires her still. Clearing his throat again in an attempt to cool his blush he asks "I wanted to ask if you needed any assistance?"

"Oh, um… sure" Kagome said a little surprised he would actually offer to help. "The udon is pretty much done all that is left is to make the miso soup, rice balls, and the curry." Kagome informed not knowing what he knew how to make.

"Ok, I will start on the miso soup while you get the curry ready then we can both do the rice balls. Does that sound alright with you?" Kurama asked as he walked into the kitchen and put an apron on.

With a nod of her head Kagome lowers the heat on the stove to the lowest flame and puts the cover over the pot of udon. Getting the vegetables ready to be chopped Kagome almost returned to her little world of thoughts, but was stopped from the talking Shuichi.

"So how long have you known Keiko?" he asked trying to spark up conversation.

"Oh, um since high school. We meet through a mutual friend and we become inseparable. We both had to put up the nosy friends trying to hook us up. We usually denied saying we had plans with the other, so, we ended up spending a lot of time together." Kagome said as she chopped some vegetables and placed them in a pot.

"That was nice of you to support her decision to wait for Yusuke." Kurama commented as he added some things to his pot.

"She loves him. No one should try and interfere in matters of the heart. It was her decision to make and no one has any right to try and change it." Kagome replied. It was true she felt the same way about her situation. If she wanted to wait until she was old and grey to learn for certain that her love was gone then she would. No one or nothing could change her mind; Kagome was after all very stubborn.

"That is true. It sounded like you were speaking from experience?" he stated in a questioning manner. Always looking for that next puzzle piece.

"Keiko's situation and my own are vastly different. Keiko had the promise of her loves return to her. I however, can not say the same. It is complicated to understand." Kagome answered easily. It was strange that she felt so comfortable in his presence; he was a stranger to her.

"So you wait for someone even though you have no promise that they would return? That sounds unfair to you." Kurama stated looking out the corner of his eyes towards the woman. He still could not place her. Still did not know where those visions came from.

"Yes well, it's complicated. It's not that I'm waiting for him per say, but more like waiting for someone who could make me feel as he once did. It only seems that I am waiting for him because no one has gained my attention since him. He was… unique." Kagome said with a wistful smile as she stirred the food she was cooking.

"So how did you meet him?" Kurama asked still working on making the miso soup. He felt this strange need to know her. There was this strange sense of Hope and Longing that he did not understand. These emotions were new to him and he could not understand why he would feel this way for a girl that he did not know. What makes this stranger is the memories he has of this girl, memories that can not be real.

Kagome eyes glazed over as she relieved the memory in her mind and a soft smile lit her face. "I walked in on him bathing in the woods at a hidden hot springs, the single most embarrassing event of my life. I guess we just clicked after that."

He could see it as she told a cliff note version of their meeting. He had just finished washing the blood from his tunic when he walked in waist deep into the springs. He was washing with some plant leaf when he heard her approach. At the time he could not have been bothered by who ever it was. He was sure that it was human and as soon as they saw what he was they would leave screaming. Only she did not run away she gawked at him in all his naked glory. It also gave him the same chance to observe her. He was attracted to her purity, her innocence. She had gotten away from him then. She had pulled herself free of the kitsune seduction he had weaved around her.

Though he was intrigued he never went back he knew he would not find her. They were in the middle of a forest with no village in site. After he had found out that she was the Shikon Miko he was shocked. He knew she was an untrained priestess, but the Shikon Miko was said to be very powerful. So powerful in fact that she could purify the jewel with just a touch. It was surprising because she did not react to him as a miko should. He also knew that he had to return to her, it was a matter of pride. No one before her was ever able to pull out of kitsune seduction, but she was. It was a challenge.

Shaking his head to clear the memory he looked at her more closely. Nothing about her fit that time so how was it that he had these memories of her. And only pieces of the memories were available to him. He could not remember what happened to them, or when he gave her his Intention mark. Never mind when they last saw each other.

There was not much talking after that as both of them were too emerged within their own worlds at the moment and before they knew it everything was done and people had already started to arrive. Neither of them noticed when Yusuke had come back with Kuwabara since they did not disturb them.


	7. Party

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

bChapter 7  
Party! /b

Kagome and Kurama had finished all the preparations for the meal by the time the majority of the guests started to arrive. As more guests arrived Kagome became aware that youkai were not as scarce as she had originally thought. Only 3 in the entire home was human the rest were demons. Kagome knew that sooner or later introductions would commence so she hung back for as long as possible, she did not know these demon.

"Hello Miss Kagome, would you like something to drink?" Kurama asked as he walked up to her. He could tell that she felt uncomfortable being the presence of so many strange demons. It was probably a surprise too since Kieko would not have warned her about the guest list, secrecy and all. He also knew that none of them would be able to sense what she was because she was shielding her ki, he was only able to tell because of the mark she some how has.

"Yes Please, Thanks Shuichi." Kagome replies with a smile to which he replies with a small smile of his own. He was very handsome and polite, but that did not mean much to Kagome as her heart was already spoken for. She hopes he does not turn out to be another Hojo; a clinger. She did not need anymore admirers vying for her attention.

Kurama walked over to the punch bowl and began to spoon a cup of punch for Kagome and himself when Yusuke slid along side of him with a cocky smirk. "So what's up with you and Kagome?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke with a raised brow "What are you implying Yusuke?" he asked while he continued to pour the drinks. He knew what Yusuke meant, but he enjoyed giving his friend a hard time.

Yusuke rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Kurama was up to "You know exactly what I am implying, so quit playing stupid Kurama." Yusuke accused and Kurama lifted a hand to cover his smile.

"Never thought I would see the day that you of all people would accuse me of acting stupid!" Kurama responded unable to help himself. He hardly sees his friend anymore so he would take any chance he got to antagonize him.

"Quit trying to distract me and answer the damn question Kurama." Yusuke said in a no bullshit tone that had Kurama chuckling and raising his hands in defeat.

"Ok, Ok. There is nothing going on between us, but she intrigues me. There is something about her that is different and I feel…" he paused for a moment looking for the right word something that would satisfy Yusuke's curiosity and stop him from asking future questions. "Compelled to find out what it is."

"It doesn't hurt that she is hot with a nice rack and ass either." Yusuke crudely remarked while he turned his eyes to Kagome to leer at her "and her legs" he stopped his thoughts midway knowing Kurama would understand.

"Yes while her physique is very pleasing it is not what I was speaking about Yusuke." Kurama responded dryly insulted that Yusuke would assume that he would go for a girl strictly for her body. Granted he might have been like that in his past as Youko, but he has not been Youko in a long time.

Yusuke chuckled "Hai sure, you better get back to her lover boy before she thinks you left her to fend for herself."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the chuckling Yusuke before grabbing the drinks and heading back over to Kagome who had yet to move from her spot against the wall.

"Thank you Shuichi" Kagome said as she accepted the drink from Kurama with a smile. Bringing the cup to her lips Kagome looked around the room at all the party goers. "Quite a party huh?" she asks conversationally trying to get rid of the awkward silence that had gripped them.

"Hm" he responds also looking around the room at the now mingling demons. "Not your usual scene?" he asked curiously looking to learn all he could about this new puzzle that he had landed himself in.

Kagome chuckles "that obvious am I? No, I don't usually attend parties, but Kieko had asked me to come so I could meet her boyfriend. I could deny such an invitation when I have heard so much about him from Kieko."

"Yes you are pulling a perfect imitation of a wallflower." He said while observing her as she stands with her back to the wall. It just occurred to him that maybe her stance was not coincidental. She knows that there are many demons present and she is alone, probably scared. Her back is pressed to the wall for protection purposes he was sure. Now that he was sure of her awareness he just needed to get her talking about how she has his mark and who she is exactly. These brief flashes he has been seeing make no sense to him and the only way to make sense of them was to get her talking.

The alcohol should help after a few glasses her lips would loosen and with the help of his truth leaf plant she would have no choice but to answer his questions. He just had to sneak it into one of her drinks discreetly. As the thought ran through his mind a plan started to form. He had to get her alone before he administered the truth serum so he could question her without interruption. She also has to be drunk enough that she does not find it strange that she is spilling all her secrets to me.

0ooo0

Kagome felt a shiver slid down her spin as she looked into the green eyes of Shuichi. For a moment she thought she saw his green eyes turn gold and not just any gold but Youko gold. Was it true? The feeling she had when he first entered the apartment ran through her mind. She could bet her life she felt him then the feel of Youko was something Kagome would never forget. He was love, he was happiness and he was home, she loved him completely. Kagome shook her head 'I think I may have had a bit to much to drink.' She thought as a movement from Kurama had her looking in his direction again.

"You seem a bit uncomfortable; would you like to go into one of the rooms in the back? So we can talk more." He added the last part in after thought realizing how his question could be misconstrued by her. He did not want to give her the impression that he thought she was a loose woman.

Raising a brow at his words she asked "talk?" her tone a bit mistrusting.

"Yes of course, just to talk." He reassured her that he was not meaning they do anything but talk.

Pausing for only a moment Kagome replied "ok" she did not know why but she felt compelled to follow him.

"Ok, I'll just go get us another drink and you go pick a room in the back we can talk in." he said with a charming smile.

Kagome nodded her agreement and moved to the hall and walked down the room. She began opening doors to try and find one that was not occupied. After a few tries Kagome found that the only room that was not in use by other guests was ironically the guest room. Closing the door behind her Kagome moved to the bed to sit on the edge to wait for Kurama to appear.

It only took a few moments before he walked into the room. "No other rooms available huh?" he asked with a raised brow as he looked around the bedroom.

"No, I looked this one was the only one with no one in it already." Kagome answered as she pulled her legs up to sit in a loose lotus position on the bed.

Kurama hands her the spiked drink and takes a seat beside her "Are you sure you wont feel more uncomfortable in here then out there?" he asks though he had no intention of actually leaving the room. He just wanted it to appear that he was offering her the option of leaving the bedroom.

"No ill be fine I'm a big girl." Kagome said with a chortle as she takes her drink from Kurama.

Kurama smiles at her "I never said you weren't." he agreed and watched her through the corner of his eyes as she took a sip of the drink he gave her. 'Good it will be only moments now.' He thought as he watched her take another sip.

"So" Kagome started "what do you want to talk about?" she asked drinking the rest of her cup and placing it down on the night stand beside the bed next to her.

"You, I want to know more about you." Kurama said biding his time until the effects of the plant kick in.

Kagome took a moment to answer as she swayed a bit on the bed. "Woah," Kagome said as she raised a hand to her head.

"Are you alright Miss Kagome?" Kurama asked with feigned concern. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. The plant had finally took effect.

"Oh yes I just felt dizzy for a moment there." Kagome replied before she realized she had yet to respond to his desire for more information about her. "And there really isn't anything interesting about me, anymore at least." The last part of her sentence streamed out unbidden and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She had not meant to say that!

"Anymore?" he questioned "what was interesting about you before then?" he rephrased his original question.


	8. In his arms Again

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 8  
In His Arms Again**

"Before" Kagome said almost drunkenly she could feel the intoxication coursing through her, but she knew she had not drank enough alcohol to be so impaired. Kagome wobbled slightly on the bed as her thoughts fought to clear themselves. 'I was feeling fine until I drank that drink that Shuichi gave me.' she thought as she realized exactly what that thought could mean. 'he spiked my drink.' She fisted her hands that were laying in her lap and brought them swiftly down on the bed beside her hips in her anger as she called forth her powers and allowed them to cleanse her system of the drug.

Without thinking of the consequences she brought her hand up still charged with her powers and delivered a powerful slap to the boys cheek "You Fiend!" she nearly shouted in her anger. Springing up from the bed she made a made dash to the door. Before she could open the door and rush out she was bound by a series of vines stopping her in her tracks.

"You have exposed yourself in a houseful of demons leaving this room would not be wise." The cool collected voice of the supposed Shuichi only made her more angry.

Kagome shot him the nastiest look she could muster "I don't know what you think to accomplish by doing this, but as I am sure you can tell I don't have the Shikon any longer. It is gone from this world forever and if you think that I had not realized who you were Youko you are not as intelligent as I had come to believe." she said the last part as her body took on a pink glow and the vines reverted back into their base form, a seed. "And I will purify any demon that stands in the way of me and the door." she wrenched the door open still glowing fiercely ready to purify any demon dumb enough to try and stop her.

"What is that" Kagome heard several voice ask as she made her way down the hall towards the front door. She continued walking almost running towards the door as demons all came see who the power they felt belong to.

"Kagome?" Keiko's voice was soft questioning and shocked.

Kagome rounded on her "Did you know!" she demanded glaring fiercely at the girl she had believed was her best friend.

"Kagome what are you talking about? Did I know what?" Keiko asked clearly confused and Kagome softened minutely towards her. She could tell in her aura Keiko had not idea what she was talking about.

"Did you invite me here just so Youko could slip me the herbal equivalent of a roofie?" She tried to keep her voice strong, but she knew the pain slipped through if only for a moment.

"No! No Kagome, I wont do that. What are you talking about. Kurama would never do something so disgusting." Keiko tried to defend and Kagome glared at her harder.

"Well it would seem as if you do not know 'Kurama' as you call him as well as you thought." Kagome continued her rant getting more and more pissed off as the conversation continued. Kagome noticed movement in her peripherals and turned her head to see Yusuke approach her with an angry face.

"Who the hell do you.." His angry question was cut off as Kagome raised her hand to halt his movements.

"Do not approach me, my anger has made me unstable. I am a miko and you have enough demon blood for me to harm you. I don't want to hurt you; or anyone else. I just want to go home." Kagome said in a defeated tone. She did not know how much more of this heartbreak she could stand. Kagome then turned to the human looking Youko "And you can bet your ass I am purifying your mark of intention straight off my thigh when I get home. I never want to see you again Youko!" Kagome began her stomping towards the front door when a question stopped her in her tracks.

"How do you have my mark upon your person!" Kurama demanded and when he seen his question halted her movement he asked another "How do you know me? How do you know the Youko?"

With the mark Kagome could tell he was truly confused. That he did not remember her and her pain distracted her anger and her powers flicked before they died and turned to him "You don't remember me?" she asked him her voice low.

Kurama could not help but flinch as pain colored her aura "I don't understand. I don't know how a human that I knew from 500 years ago could still be alive!" A white mist began to rise up the walls and cover Kurama all that could be seen of him was a white light and the voice that came out of that fog was different. It was deeper, more sensual, more dark. "You died." he said in a whisper as the fog cleared leaving him in his Youko form before them.

Kagome's breathing hitched as she saw the man she loved with her entire being standing before her. He was just as she remembered. Tall, Golden eyes, Silver hair, kitsune ears, tail and wearing that white tunic. He was just as beautiful as she remembered and her heart beat sped up in its rhythm as it always had when he was in the area. He looked sad, and angry, but his eyes shone with such a fierce hope that Kagome had to fight to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she continued to fight the urge to run into his arms. It was easier to deny the pull when he did not look like the man she fell in love with. "I tried to tell you." Kagome whispered taking a step forward realizing that this whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding. She should have realized that he would try to drug her to get his answers since he might have believed she was an enemy impersonating someone he had cared about once. "That night. The last night we saw each other. I tried to tell you about my possible leaving. You would not let me finish, you thought I was trying to break up with you or something and you froze up. I was trying to tell you that I was not from that time. That once the battle was over I might be forced to leave the past and return here to my own time."

Between the slap and the verbal fighting he remembered everything and it was the shock of remembering her and how much she meant to him that caused the change. His kitsune instincts dominated his human and forced his form to change when he realized that the only woman he had ever loved was still alive. And more then that, she was here in front of him about to leave him and erase his mark. A mark that would not be there if she had moved on from him; if she had taken another lover after him.

She was still his and with this knowledge he knew that he could not allow her to leave him again. He has been alone for along time, he had given up the idea of finding a love like his friends had. He did not think he would ever find a human girl he could build a future with because humans were not to know of demons. He had a human family now and a demon woman would not except that. The most important thing however, was that he still loved her.

Youko glanced around the apartment realizing rather belatedly that they had an audience. He glared at every single demon or human his eyes came upon until it was just he and Kagome left in the hall. He knew they had much to discuss and he could not allow her to leave. Not when the chance of losing her again hangs above his head. He extends his hand towards her palm up looking into her eyes "Come lets talk in private." he spoke in a low tone so that the eavesdropping demons would not hear him so clearly.

Kagome looked at his hand then his eyes and lifted her hand as she took the remaining steps needed to meet palm to palm. As their flesh met for the first time in years Kagome could not stop the thrill of pleasure that skated down her spine. She had missed him so. Grasping her hand gently he lead her to the room they just vacated.

Youko closed the door behind him without releasing her and once it was closed and locked he pulled her to his chest. Her arms came up around his waist and her head burrowed into his chest and she sobbed with relief and happiness. He allowed her to get her emotions under control while he stroked her hair tenderly enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms once more. He leaned down and buried his nose in her hair inhaling the scent he never thought to smell again. "I thought I had lost you. I went back after our fight to apologize, but you were gone. They spoke as if you had died in the battle. I knew that if I did not lock away my emotions for you that they would drown me, so I did. I have thought of you since that day because if I had I surely would have died of heartache." His words though spoken softly were not any less powerful. He had always had a way with words; it was one of the things about him she loved the most.

"I knew you did not mean what you said that day. I knew it was only said in pain, I never blamed you for reacting as you had. When I was forced back here I had hoped that one day if demons still existed that you would find me. I never stopped loving you Youko." Kagome said as she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. She wanted him to see her eyes as she told him she still loved him.

"Kagome" he said softly and she misunderstood his reaction. "I understand if you don't feel the same anymore, I mean it has been 500 years for you, but I had hoped." she closed her eyes and attempted to disengage herself from him, but he just held her to him tighter.

"You are the only woman besides my human mother that I have ever felt love for. I still love you no matter how much time has pass." he corrected her assumption and tilted her head up to meet his lips.

A wild gasp escaped her as their lips met for the first time in years for her and centuries for him. She could not hold herself back if she wanted too and her legs soon found themselves wrapped around his hips. A groan escaped his mouth as her hot center grinded against his rapidly growing erection.

His hands glided down her back and gripped her bottom squeezing and pushing her further into his erection as their mouths continued to devour each other. He led them to the bed gently laying her down never once breaking their kiss. Once he was comfortably settled at home between her legs he began to work his lips across her jaw gently kissing and nipping every ounce of flesh her could find. "God Kagome I want you." He whispered in her ear.

"I want you too Youko." Kagome responded breathlessly as he began placing open mouth kisses down her neck.

"No, I want to make you my mate." He whispered as he brought a hand down to caress the mark on her thigh. "I want to make you my wife." He continued and brought the finger his ring would one day lay into his mouth. "I want you forever." He finished bringing his mouth to the place his mating mark would be placed. His fangs grazed the area as if testing it and she moaned in pleasure and desire.

"I want that too" She moaned as his hand fondled her breast. "I can see our future, always have."

"And what do you see?" He asked as he lifted her shirt up and over her head bring his mouth to her breast and enveloping her nipple.

Kagome moans "Our family, Silver hair and blue eyes; or black hair and golden eyes."

Youko closes his eyes and inhales her aroused scent. He knew he should stop now, her answer only forced him to see that they should speak before going any further. Because chances are their children would have red hair or green eyes and not silver hair or golden eyes. Because his human body is the one she would have to get use to being with. Though it is still him inside that body, she still needs to know how he came about having such a form.

She needs to know that he was half human most of the time. He is rarely ever in his Youko form anymore and she would need to know this before they did anything. Exhaling he opens his eyes and sits up stopping his ministrations.

Kagome opens her eyes in confusion "Youko?" she questions confusion clear in her voice.

"We need to talk before we go any further. There are things you need to know about me before we take this step." He said handing her the shirt he took off her only moments before.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused and a bit scared.

"A lot has changed since I saw you last." he began but she interrupted him "doesn't matter I'll still love you." she said passionately. He smiled sadly, but with love in his eyes. "Regardless you still need to know everything that has happened since you left. You need to understand why I looked like I did when you first seen me today."

"I thought it was just an illusion of yours." Kagome said confused.

"No, that is my avatar form. I was killed and in an effort to save myself attached my spirit to a fetus that was going to die." And with that sentence Youko began to retell the tale of how he died then gained an avatar form. He continued on to tell her about his mother, Yusuke and the spirit world.

* * *

I know alot of you might not like how this chapter turned out, but o well. I figured Kagome would probably haul off and slap him when she realized what he had done to her. then of course she would march off in a fury only to be stopped by kurama serving to piss her off more. She would think that he knew who she was and what he was doing. She would think that he was after the jewel. But in reality all he was after were answers. When Kagome confronts Keiko the fight along with the things that happened in the room would jog his memory and he would remember.

Youko and Shuichi are the same person in my fic, they do not have their own mental voice. When Shuichi refers to Youko he is actually referring to his kitsune instincts. If you want to understand how i portray them then think of them as a half demon. He has both human instincts and demon instincts. while in human for his human instincts are more dominate, but while in his demon human form his demon instincts are dominate. So when his kitsune instincts are dominate it forces his form to change to accommodate that. When those instincts cool down his normal human form returns. But no matter what form he takes he has a human heart. so in essence he is softer then he was which is why he was more loving or more able to express his love for Kagome. Which is also why he stopped himself from having sex with her. Because he wants her to love him as well, all of him. human form and all.

ALSO i am in need of a Beta and a Beta Reader. If you are interested then IM me. As a thanks I will write a one-shot with your pairing choice. when the project is fiinished. SO, if you wish to be considered send me an IM also include who you would want as the pairing for you fic.


End file.
